How can anyone love a Nobody
by lifelikedoll
Summary: Yuki hates her brother Riku. but when she has to work with her brothers BFF what will come of it? can a emo nobody and the Keyblade master get along? SoraxOC RikuxOC AxelxOC Same OC SoraxKairi RoxNami
1. prologe

How can anyone love a nobody

Prologe

walking down to the throne room. why was I called? me being the head of the spies and a top class ninja, I'm not call most of the time.

"Yuki I'm glad you came" King Mickey said

"Hn" is all I said to him. back then if I knew it would be the last time I saw him I would had said something more. after Nii-san disappeared I've been living here. made head of they spies and caption of the kings guard squad at 14.

"I need you to keep a eye on Sora. the Keyblade master"

"Hn?"

"I think he will need help in time and I want you to help him. just don't let him see you can you do that?"

"Yeah"

"good" he said and I walked out. got my gear and left. going on the gummy ship Donald and Goofy where talking. I hid my self so they didn't even know I was there. all that training on the Islands paid off. I'd work for anyone if they pay better then the last guy, I need the munny

year-and-a-half later...

the King and Riku where on the other side of the door to light. I didn't need to help Sora so I just watched him. now working with Axel and Roxas I got to see everyone. helping Sora just 'cause Axel told me to do so. Namine is now helping Sora get his memories (sp?) back. I guess I'll go back to helping him, with him knowing I'm there. but whall I wait I have to keep up with Roxes. that guy gives me a headache just thinking about it


	2. waking up

How can anyone love a nobody

Chapter 1

I took the day off from making sure Roxas didn't kill him self, practicing a new move I thought of that day.

"Yuki do you do anything more?" Axel said

"Hn, will you get out of my room" I said trying again to jump do a flip and get the two swords. I was to throw them in the air jump do a flip and catch them. For now I stuck them in the selling so I could do the flip part.

"Try your other form. You know it's better for this kind of stuff, and you look much cuter with cat ears" Axel said

"you know I cant control it, Axel. Your worse then Roxas when it comes to this stuff"

"then talk to Namine, she could draw you getting it right"

"NO! there is no way I'm talking to that bitch"

"then just try it"

"fine" I said and stated to change out of the nobody and into the body I was born with. Hair changing ears and a tail growing. Then I did a jump flip and got the swords. It was all black after that. I heard random things all around me. I knew what was happening. I lost control of my body and someone or something was trying to take over. I heard crashes and people screaming.

"You get her to calm down NOW!" Someone yelled. Then it felt like I was being hugged. Who would do that? now nothing no sound, nothing. Just darkness, but what was so bad about it. I lived in the darkness since it happened, she should I be scared of it? was it because I was not alone in it anymore? Or because nii-san is in it too. Why should I care about him? He is the one who made me go in the darkness all those years ago, it's his fault I cant even control my body.

Am I dead? I cant be, why can I still feel. What happened? Wait is this my room? And who is on the far end of my bed, Why am I in bed? It's his fault for making me like this. I opened my eyes. Was there two people on the foot of my bed. One was Axel that was obvious but the other one, I couldn't see his face or hair just that there was a black blindfold over his eyes. I sat up leaning on my pillows.

"Yuki you up" Axel said. The other guy moved so if he could see with that blindfold, he was looking at me. Though I thought.

"Who are you?" I said looking at the guy. As soon as I said that he left. "Axel what happened?"

"You went on a rampage, and have been out for five days"

"FIVE DAYS! Five God Damn days. I feel lazy"

"don't let the boss hear you talking like that Yuki"

"hey Axel who was that other guy. I couldn't help feel like I know him. Like I got a strange feeling around him"

"don't worry, he is not your anomy"

"that's good" I said getting up. Jumped did a flip and landed smack on my ass. "I guess being asleep for five days made my reflexes kinda bad. I'm hungry" I walked to the kitchen cafeteria place and got some ramen to eat. Axel followed me, he was being very protective that day.

"You know Yuki, you look hot in that" he said. "and I think Sora will wake up soon"

"I look what?" I said looking down. I was in the normal robe that all Organization XIII members wear, but under it was a outfit that I only wear in competitions or going to occasional club. "I know I didn't start with this on…. AXEL YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and slapped him.

"anyway, I have to take Roxas back here. Can you see where he is?"

"Hn" I said and stuck one of my swords in the ground. My eyes got white then I could see where Roxas was. "he is out side the 'usual spot'."

"thanks" he said and disappeared on one of the back portals. I walked to where the computer on Sora, Donald, and Goofy's progress is.

"Yuki what are you doing here, I didn't hear you come in" DIZ said.

"Hn"

"oh, the restoration it at 97 so far. Your going back to helping Sora?"

"Hai"

"then here is you pay check" he said and gave me a bag of munny. I stared to count it, there was 4,000 in there. I walked out to a room in which I thought Axel would lead Roxas. After a while Axel and Roxas showed up in there.

"Axel" Roxas said

"you remember my name. I'm SO FLATTERED!" Axel yelled and flames came around both of them Axel summons his weapons as Roxas does the same, but with two Keyblades. I looked away for about two seconds then Axel was on the ground and I looked as if Roxes had won! "lets meat again in the next life"

"yeah I'd be waiting" Roxes said

"silly me just because you have a next life…" Axel stared as he faded away in a portal. Roxas walked out of the room to where some pods where. I was fallowing him, making sure he didn't see me. He looked at Donald and Goofy's pods.

"Donald and Goofy" he said and stared to walk into the room contented to it. It was Sora's pod room. A holoram of DIZ came up and stared to talk to Roxas.

"at last the Keyblade's chosen one" DIZ said

"who are you talking to. Me or, Sora"

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the worlds" he laughed "that makes you a tool at beast"

"was that….was that a joke" Roxas summons the kingdom key. "cause I'm not laughing" Roxas stared to hit the hologram.

"Sorry this is only a data-based project" Roxas started to hit it until he was out of breath. DIZ reappears in front of Sora's pod. "come over here"

"I hate you so much"

"you should share that hatred with Sora he's far to nice for his own good"

"NO! my heart belongs to me!" Roxas yelled as DIZ disappeared Sora's pod opened and he was sleeping. It looks like he grew. "Sora….your lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is over" then Donald and Goofy walked in telling Sora to get up. He gets up and walked out. hugging both of them then dancing around holding hands. Then a bug like thing, Jiminy, and they start talking about what happened and something like 'thank Namine'. I jumped down from where I was. I was still in my organization XIII uniform. Sora summands the Keyblade. I pulled for my swords on my back, but they are Keyblades too. The Holly Angel and the Fallen Angel.

"Keyblades" Donald and Goofy both say. Sora stared to charge at me. I blocked both of them sending him flying back. I took out a note with the King's seal and gave it to Donald.

"Sora, she's a friend" Donald said

"she doesn't look it" he said. I showed them my face. "who are you?" Donald and Goofy downed down.

"Sora, that's Yuki. Caption of the Kings spies and gaud squads" Donald said.

"Ya, the kings sent her to make sure you okay" Goofy said


	3. 1st fight

How can anyone love a nobody

Chapter 2

We all walked out of the old mason and to the 'usual spot'. Three kids where already there.

"what do you want" one said

"just seeing what's back here" Sora said. He is such a pain in the ass

"Now you know this is out spot"

"you guys must be new around here, I'm Pence" another one said

"Hayner nice to meat you, but we have stuff to do" the boy from before said.

"my names Olette. Did you finish the summer homework, independent studies are the worst huh" the girl said

"Homework?" Sora said looking at Donald and Goofy. They both shook there heads.

"what are your names?" Pence asked

"were Sora" Goofy said looking at Sora "Donald" he looks at Donald "and Goofy" he points to him self.

"Yuki" I said

"Hey there" Sora said.

"there was someone looking for you Sora, Yuki, Donald, and Goofy" Olette said,

"he was in a hurry. He had a black coat on like your's Yuki and had big round ears" Pence told us.

"the King!" Donald yelled

"where did you see him?" Sora asked

"at the station" he said

"the station! Thanks!" Sora yelled and the three of them stared to run to the station I followed. I could have easily got there in a flash, but it's best they don't know I'm part Nobody just yet. When I got there Dusks came and we all got out our weapons. I saw Donald and Goofy get worn out and collapse, then Sora did. Leaving me to fight them. I collapsed when even more came. Someone short jumped and finished them all off with the Dark Realm Keyblade.

"Your Majesty" Donald said.

King Mickey puts a finger over his mouth. "board the train, it will know the way. Here" he gave Sora a bag of Munny the runs off.

"Your Majesty…." Donald said

"the King, was that really him?" Sora asked

"the King was locked in the Realm of Darkness" Goofy said

"yep!" Donald yelled

"and if the Kings here that means Riku's here too" Sora said

"he's got to be" Donald said

"Well I'm going to look for Riku. The he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us" Sora said. I put on of my Keyblades up to Sora's neck.

"IF you ever say Riku's name in my presents again I WILL kill you" I said to him.

"Sorry. Why don't you want me to say his name?"

"you don't need to concern your self in family matters" I said putting down my Keyblade and on my back with the other one. They are invisible there.

"….to where again?"

"we have to go on the train" Donald said.

"oh yeah" he said and we all went into the station. When Sora was buying tickets they three from before came.

"hey" Hayner said.

"we came to see you off" Pence said

"it just seemed like the right thing to do" Olette said.

"Oh really….thanks" Sora said

"….losers…." I said to them and walked on a train that was blue with a wizard hat. Donald and Goofy walked on. Sora walked in after saying something to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"you know I'm sad…like we will never see this town again" Sora said.

"we'll be back" Donald said

"yeah and we can visit Hayner and those guys again" Goofy said as Sora looked out the window. When the train stopped we all got out. me and Sora looked back at it and I disappeared.

"haha…there goes out ride" Sora said. There was Pete at the door of a tower. Donald and Goofy talked about how he did some bad things in the past and how the King banished him. A lot of Heartless came up and we defeated them then went inside.


	4. new outfites

**I forgot to put a note on the last one**

**Yuki hates her brother**

**Riku is unknown**

**do you think they might not even be related?**

**who was the bilidforled guy in chapter 1?**

**does Sora and Riku like pie?**

**these are the questons that bother me so**

How can anyone love a nobody

Chapter 3

We stared to walk up the stares. To that hard, just a room full of heartless. We walked up another flight of stares and there was another room of heartless. We beat them….. and come to another room with heartless.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless. Things haven't changed a bit" Donald complained

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job then" Goofy added

"So the worlds aren't at peace at all?" Sora asked "Yuki do you know?"

"Yeah. A lot has happened since…. Just yeah" I said trying to sound like I don't know anything. I really hope that they don't find out. we went up to another room above us. This was going to be the last one or I'm not going any farther. We walked in to see someone's room I guess. A old guy, Master Yen Sid. Donald and Goofy bow. I don't bow to anyone, not even the king.

'Master Yen Sid. It's an honor" Donald said

"Hey there" Sora said. What a loser.

"Sora show some respect" Donald said. Yen Sid moved his hand to calm them down.

"So, you are Sora. And You are Yuki. Have you seen the king yet?" Yen Sid said.

"Yes we did Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him" Goofy said.

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

"I told you to _never_ use his name!" I yelled. Why does he even care about my brother. It's not like he ever did anything.

"Still not liking your own brother's name?" Ten Sid said

"Brother? Riku? Riku had a sister?" Sora looked confused. I Gave him a death Stare that made Roxas want to wet his pants, so I think it will work on Sora too.

"Lets get back on track. Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands...Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm the Key?" Sora asked, summoning his Keyblade.

"Yes the chosen wilder of the Keyblade" he said summoning a book. "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront. I am sure, Yuki, that you already know all too well who and what they are."

"Hn" I said. Yen Sid talks to Sora a bit and he goes to get a new outfit.

"You still use that form?"

"You know as will as I do that I can't control it."

"Yes. Axel's the only one that can help you with that, but I can get you a new outfit."

"Fine" I said and followed Yen Sid into another room. Inside was a room full if magical items.

"I think you'll like this one" He said handing my a ball of something. He put it over my head and it fell on me. my clothes changed to a black miniskirt, black baby-T with a scull on it, and black fingerless gloves. "You like it?"

"I guess" I said and walked out.

"Oh, I forgot. Here" he said handing my a bracelet with a cross on it. "IT will help you control Yuki…. Rika" Sora walked out with his new clothes. I still had my Organization coat tied around my waist.

"Hey it's the gummy ship!" Goody yelled. The three of them ran to the window.

"Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." Yen Sid told them

"How do we get around?" Donald asked

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know...However, Sora's Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless emain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

We all looked at him.

"But be warned. As you proceed...The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey that's not fair!" Donald complained

"Now that's all the information I have. Go forth Sora, Yuki, Donald and Goofy"

"We sure to appreciate it" Goofy said. Then we all got on. It was going to be a long time until my next pay check.

**review **

**it's right there**

**clicky on it**

**review?**


	5. help and sry

to all my readers if i have any (lol)

i'm sry that i havent updated

but i have really big wrighters block

any one that wants to help will be helpfull to me

and if anyone wants to cowright that would help alot to

so help me plz?


End file.
